everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cecil Payne
Cecil Payne is the son of Nerle and Seseley from The Enchanted Island of Yew by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Cecil Payne Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Enchanted Island of Yew Alignment: Royal Roommate: Festus von Mo Secret Heart's Desire: To become a brave knight. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at seeking out pain. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend, but I would like one. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Because of my tendency to seek out pain, I can get very miserable much of the time. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's a great class for brave knights. Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. It's so boring! Best Friend Forever After: My dear friend Melinda Marvel. Character Appearance Cecil is of average height, with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue and lime green shirt with a chainmail pattern and short green shorts. Personality Cecil has a tendency to seek out pain. He often gets into fights with students bigger than himself and he tends to do reckless things that can get him hurt. He can be somewhat spoiled and doesn't like being inconvenienced in any way. He can be rather childish and still addresses his parents as "Mommy" and "Daddy". Biography Hi! I'm Cecil Payne. My daddy Nerle was the son of a powerful baron in the Island of Yew. Nerle wandered away from home and was captured by Wul-Takim, the self-styled King of Thieves. When he met Prince Marvel, he was a bit annoyed, but submitted to him after Marvel beat him in a fight. He decided to be Marvel's squire, and accompanied him (and assisted him) on his adventures. Eventually, Marvel returned him to his parents, and as he got older, he fell in love with the beautiful Seseley and married her. My family is very happy. As my grandpa has passed on, my daddy is now the baron. I have two older sisters, Nerissa and Miranda. Being the only boy means I'm going to be the baron someday. I admit, my parents tend to spoil me because of it, and I'm kind of spoiled because of it. I'm spending my first year at Ever After High, where many other students from stories by L. Frank Baum attend. My best friend of all is Melinda Marvel, the daughter of Prince Marvel. Daddy eventually found out that Prince Marvel was really a female fairy in disguise as a male knight, for Mommy had told him so. Melinda and I are very close and we train together. I dream of being a knight. Right now I'm only a squire, but I know I'll be a knight someday. I am good at swordfighting, and I'm pretty skilled with other weapons too. I practice swordfighting with the other young men at my daddy's castle. I also practice with my friends here at school. My roommate loves sparring with me. I have a fascination for seeking out pain and suffering, and I have a tendency to get myself into trouble. I have a lot of behavior problems, which is a concern for my parents. A lot of it has to do with my disability - I was diagnosed with autism when I was little. It also explains why I have a tendency to pick at my skin and scratch myself. I think I'm going to follow my destiny. Going on a journey with Melinda seems pretty cool. Since she'll be a guy when I'm traveling with her, I think I'm going to have to get used to it. But it won't be a problem, since guy or girl, she'll always be my best friend. Trivia *Cecil's surname refers to Nerle's fondness for seeking out pain. *Cecil has a pet ferret named Fritzi. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Richard Tatum, who voices Bartholomew in Spyro Reignited Trilogy. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Nobility Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Ozian Category:Land of Oz